REC: PROJECT SUMMARY Co-Core Leaders: Jason Karlawish and John Trojanowski The Research Education Component, Core F is a new addition to the NIA P30 Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (ADCC) structure. It will allow the University of Pennsylvania ADCC to advance its training mission in a formal structure. Decades of progress in the basic, clinical and translational sciences such as genetics, molecular neuropathology and biology, epidemiology, and clinical trials have advanced the understanding of the pathophysiology and clinical expression of AD. It is one of the most complex neurodegenerative diseases of aging. The more we understand this complexity, the better we can develop methods to diagnose the disease and care for patients and their families. To succeed, there is a pressing need to build a diverse, creative, skilled and forward thinking network of talented researchers whose careers are dedicated to discovering and disseminating important knowledge that will advance the nation's mission to prevent AD by 2025 and improve the quality of lives of patients and their families. The goal of Penn ADCC's Research Education Component is to create a cadre of collaborative scientific leaders in research on AD and related disorders. Our commitment to a bi-directional exchange of knowledge and multi-disciplinary approaches begins with the core's co- leadership team: Jason Karlawish and John Trojanowski. Jason Karlawish is a geriatrician and clinical researcher, leader of the Outreach and Recruitment Core, associate director of the Clinical Core and co- associate director of the ADCC. John Trojanowski is a neuropathologist and basic scientist, and director of the ADCC, leader of the Administrative Core and co-leader of the Neuropathology, Genetics and Biomarker Core. Together, they lead a faculty drawn from the ADCC core leaders and other Penn researchers. Key training resources include structured mentoring plans, ADCC specific curriculum and research meetings, and a process to cultivate underrepresented minorities to pursue careers in AD research.